


Lollipop

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Prompts [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles unknowingly teases Derek with a lollipop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollipop

Over the course of the summer while Derek looked for Erica and Boyd, Stiles kept coming over to his loft. Stiles has insisted he wanted the company, but he ended up helping Derek to look for Derek's missing Betas. Scott was in summer school trying to catch up on all the school he missed to prove to his mom that he could get his grades up enough for Junior year so he wouldn't fall behind. Stiles had no one to hang out with because Scott was doing homework. 

Derek just sighed every time Stiles walked into his loft like it had become it second home, but soon the sighs has stopped and he had a look of fondness on his face. Stiles had determination and had wormed his way inside Derek's heart. Derek had come to look forward to the time when Stiles would come over every day to help him figure out where his Betas could be. It become a sort of interesting companionship from when they would be thrust at each other in life-endangering situations and saving each other every chance they had. Now it was a choice, and Stiles made it. Stiles didn't have to be here, but he was willingly spending time with Derek despite not being in constant danger.

Stiles sat at Derek's couch, his feet propped up on the table and his laptop in his lap, a lollipop in his mouth, sucking eagerly. Derek's ears picking up the noise. Derek turns around and drops the book he was holding. Stiles doesn't notice, he keeps typing away at his laptop. 

Stiles' mouth hollows around the lollipop, his right cheek puffing out and Derek can see the outline of the candy perfectly. Derek could feel his cock hardening his tight jeans, biting back a growl in the back of his throat and the constricting feeling.

He hadn't felt like this in a long time. His cock hardening at such a simple act and because of a teenager no less. Because of Stiles. He didn't know what he was doing. 

Stiles moved his one hand from the keyboard and took the stick of the lollipop and his hand and swirled it around his tongue as he moved his other hand on the mousepad in concentration. 

Derek wanted to get out of there or get to Stiles out of there. Stiles was not helping anything. In fact Stiles was making everything worse. Derek didn't understand these sudden urges he was having.

He knew Stiles was attracted to him from the very moment he met him and the attraction he felt off of Stiles, he felt it in waves, but Stiles didn't even seem to realize his own attraction to Derek. It was there, but he didn't even realize it.

"Stiles." Derek tried, his breath barely above a whisper, but still sounding strained.

Stiles looked up at that, the lollipop hanging from his sticky-wet pouty lips. Derek winces at that, his cock straining harder against the inside of jeans. 

"What's wrong?" Stiles asks, taking the sucker out of his mouth and setting the laptop on the table before he moves over towards Derek's side on the other side of the room.

Derek takes a hesitant step back. 

"Please." Derek's rasps. 

"Please what? What did I do?" Stiles says, inching closer to Derek to touch him.

When Stiles gets closer to him, he finally sees what's wrong. The obvious bulge in Derek's jeans is enough of a giveaway. Stiles' eyes widen.

"Please leave." Derek looks away as Stiles flinches. 

"Derek-" Stiles tries, moving towards Derek.

Derek just stands there as Stiles comes closer to him. Stiles' hands find his chest and smooth over his purple Henley, feeling the soft fabric and Derek's firm muscles through the cloth. Stiles ventures lower down to Derek's abdomen, Derek inhales at the touch.

"What the hell are you doing?" Derek grits between clenched teeth.

Stiles looks up at him with hopeful brown eyes, glassy, cheeks tinged pink and mouth widen open, ready to speak. "Please, let me help you." Stiles whispers breathily, leaning closer to Derek's neck.

Derek leans his head towards Stiles' neck as Stiles' right hand unbuttons Derek's jeans and pulls out his cock from under black briefs. Stiles licks his lips once he finally gets his long slender fingers around the flushed cockhead, its purple and leaking pre-come. Derek's uncut and thicker than his own cock. Stiles smooths the pre-come around the shaft and grips it hard in hand before he starts up a rhythm of pumping it as Derek starts sniffing his neck and licking a long wet stripe up the column of his throat. 

Derek huffs against his ear as Stiles thumbs his slit and more pre-come oozes from the tip. 

Stiles keeps up the pace and Derek's right hand moves towards Stiles' ass to grip it hard in his hand and squeeze, Stiles biting his lower lip at the friction as he continues to jack Derek's dick in his hand. 

Derek's hand wanders up Stiles jeans to slip under the waistband feeling the warm flesh under his palm. Derek uses his other hand to loop it around Stiles and slip inside Stiles' pant to grab Stiles' ass cheeks in both his hands, venturing lower towards the crack of his ass. 

Stiles moans out and thrusts his body closer to Derek's. 

Derek's fingers tease at the rim of Stiles' hole, nudging at the fleshy skin. Stiles' eyes widen at the implications of that, looking up at Derek, his face flushed red and sweat glistening on his forehead. 

Stiles just nods his head for Derek to continue. 

Derek's right index finger slips inside Stiles' hole, pushing inside the surprisingly loose entrance and fucking up into Stiles' body as Stiles jacks his cock. Derek looks surprised at Stiles and Stiles just blushes furiously and looks down. 

"I um, I play with myself a lot." Stiles mumbles before he cries out when Derek finds his prostate. 

Stiles pushes back against the thick finger and groans against Derek's chest as he comes, clenching around Derek's finger, his hand still lazily jacking Derek's dick as he pants he huffs out a breath against Derek's warm chest. Feeling heavy from orgasms, Stiles feels Derek's abdomen tighten and Derek's breath hitch.

"Fuck." Derek moans out, his cock pulsing out ribbons of white come in Stiles' hand, both leaning against the other, Derek's finger still nestled in Stiles' hole. He just had the most intense orgasm of his life and he doesn't know what to think of that.

Derek struggles for breath before he takes his finger out of Stiles' body and his hands out of Stiles' pants.

Stiles regains his composure and tries to find words to say, "We should, um-" 

"Yes." Derek smiles, the wrinkles next to his eyes showing more noticeably. 

Stiles grins, closing his eyes. 

Derek just thinks fuck it and grabs Stiles in his arms and kisses him, he doesn't know what they both are or if they will even turn out to be something, but Stiles has been there for him like no one else has and Derek is determined to at least try to see what's there. 

Stiles wraps his arms around Derek's neck as Derek licks into his mouth, eager and impatient, as though he's starving. Stiles moans into the kiss, biting on Derek's lower lip. Stiles smiles around the kiss when Derek growls into it. 

"This is not how I expected things." Stiles breathes out against Derek's lips, his forehead resting against Derek's.

Derek laughs, "Believe me when I say that I didn't either." 


End file.
